1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of Related Art
In connection with a fuel injection valve in which an upper set of injection holes and a lower set of injection holes are arranged, a technology of promoting atomization of fuel, by intersecting the central axis of one of the upper injection holes with the center axis of a corresponding one of the lower injection holes at a position relatively close to the fuel injection valve, is known (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-064928 A (JP 2000-064928 A)).